


It's Only Just Begun

by RonRos47



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 21:40:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20052952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RonRos47/pseuds/RonRos47
Summary: Alex gets nervous over a text that leads to something more.





	It's Only Just Begun

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4. #DansenFicWeek
> 
> 'I did a thing-txt mess'
> 
> This was an interesting topic choice but totally fun. I loved writing it.

Kara: Everything ok?

Alex: Fine, why?

Kara: Just asking. Seemed off earlier.

Alex: Can we talk l8r?

Kara: Sure

*****

Kara: What’s going on w/u?

Alex: Nothing.

Kara: Liar.

Alex: Can we talk l8r?

Kara: Fine.  
*****  
Kara: Alex?

[NO REPLY]

*****

Alex: Kara

Kara: What’s up?

Alex: I did a thing

Kara: What kind of thing?

Alex: Can’t explain. Need to show you.

My place l8r?

Kara: K

*****

Alex paced her apartment for a while until finally she heard a knocking on the other end.

“Alex,” Kara called out. Alex opened up. “Hey what is going on with you,” she said as she entered the apartment and closed the door behind her. “You’re freaking me out.”

“Get in line. I’m freaking out.”

“Well then seriously, what is going on?”

Alex handed Kara her phone. “You know that thing I mentioned, well this is it. Read it.”

Kara read the text.

*****

Alex: See you later.

Kelly: Sure.

Alex: Was thinking maybe we should…

Kelly: Should what?

Alex: You know…

Kelly: Oh, that.

Alex: Only if you want to. We don’t have to.

Kelly: No, I do. I want to. What took you so long, Alex?

Alex: lol. Seriously?

Kelly: lol yeah seriously.

Alex: not the reply I was expecting.

Kelly: what were you expecting?

Alex: I don’t know, rejection maybe.

Kelly: Rejection, really. You’re out of your mind if you think I’d reject you.

Alex: I know, it’s just that we’ve been at this thing for a month and we haven’t even… idk just thought…

Kelly: I get it. Tbh I was wondering when we’d get to it too.

Alex: you were?

Kelly: yeah. We hadn’t even talked about it so I didn’t think it was anywhere on the table.

Alex: guess we’re talking about it now then.

Kelly: yeah guess so.

Alex: okay I guess now that the awkwardness is out of the way, what do you say, my place tomorrow night?

Kelly: Sounds perfect. I’ll bring the wine.

Alex: great it’s a date.

Kelly: well more than a date.

Alex: right.

Kelly: See you tomorrow.

Alex: tomorrow [heart emoji]

Kelly: [heart emoji]

*****

“Um,” said Kara, “maybe I shouldn’t have read that. I mean you guys, hell I don’t even want to imagine it so thanks for that.”

“Come on, I’m being serious here. The last time I really slept with someone was with Maggie. My one night stands don’t count because they didn’t mean anything. Kara, Kelly means something to me, like really means something to me.”

“So then what’s the problem?”

“I’m nervous as hell, that’s the problem.”

“Hey,” Kara said grabbing her sister by the arms so she could focus on her. “Being, nervous, that’s a good thing.”

“It is?”

“Yeah. I get that you haven’t been with someone in a long time but Alex, you’re finally in a place where you’re happy again. You’re finally getting another chance at that and it counts for a lot. So you’re nervous, that’s okay. Just try to relax. The fact that you’re already talking about this means you’re finally ready to be intimate with someone else. You have to believe that.”

Alex took a deep breath. “Thanks, Kara,” she said with a smile.

Kara smiled back and pulled her sister for an embrace, “Come here,” she said. As they were hugging it out Kara said, “It’s going to be okay.”

Alex simply smiled and closed her eyes grateful that she had her sister to lean on.

*****

The next day Alex hadn’t seen Kelly once. They’d both been too busy with their work though there was a text or two.

Alex: Can’t wait for tonight.

Kelly: Me too.

Alex: See you then.

Kelly: Yeah, see ya.

*****

“Hey,” Alex said as she opened the door for Kelly.

“Hey,” Kelly replied.

The two lightly kissed as they often had before. And then Kelly held up the bottle of wine she’d brought with her.

Alex took it and read the label, “My favorite.”

Kelly smiled, “I remembered,” she said. She looked at the décor in the apartment. The lighting was low and candles were placed about the room. “Wow, Alex-,”

“Too much? I know it’s too much.”

Kelly reached out for Alex’s hand. “No, hey it’s perfect. I love it.”

“You do?”

“Yes.”

“Okay.”

“Hey, I’m just as nervous about tonight as you are.”

“You are?”

Kelly laughed, “Yes. I mean it is our first night together so how could we not be but Alex, it’s going to be fine.”

“Well I hope it’s more than fine.”

Kelly nodded, “Okay now tell you what,” she said taking the bottle back, “why don’t we open this up, take a seat on the couch, relax and see how the night goes.”

“Sounds like a plan. I’ll go get the glasses.”

Kelly smiled. “Hey babe, this is going to be great. I love you.”

Alex smiled back, “I love you too, Kell.”

As Alex was in her small kitchen she pulled out her phone.

Alex: [heart emoji]

Kelly felt her phone buzz, reached for it and shook her head and smiled.

Kelly: [heart emoji]


End file.
